Recently, a capacitor which has a higher capacitance and a smaller size is required in association with a high-density packaging of an electronic apparatus. As such capacitor, for example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a roll-up type capacitor wherein a laminate in which a first electrically insulating layer, a first electrically conducting layer, a second electrically insulating layer, and a second electrically conducting layer are laminated is rolled-up, and electrode terminals are connected to the end portions of the rolled-up first electrically conducting layer and second electrically conducting layer.
Such a roll-up type capacitor is produced as follows. A sacrificial layer is first formed on a substrate, and the first electrically insulating layer, the first electrically conducting layer, the second electrically insulating layer, and the second electrically conducting layer are laminated thereon to obtain the laminate. An etching solution is fed from a side of the laminate from which the rolling-up is started, thereby gradually removing the sacrificial layer. By the removal of the sacrificial layer, the laminate peels from the substance and rolls-up. Finally, electrode terminals are connected to the end portions of the first electrically conducting layer and the second electrically conducting layer which are rolled-up to produce the roll-up type capacitor disclosed in Patent Literature 1.
Patent Literature 1: EP 2 023 357 A1